Polymer coatings may be applied to granular materials such as fertilizers or the like. The substituent parts of the polymer may be applied in a reaction vessel and allowed to mix and cure on the granules. Polymer coated fertilizers typically release (e.g., nutrients and/or the like) at a slower rate than uncoated fertilizer which provides many economic and environmental benefits. Polymer coatings may also be applied to other granular substances for reasons such as reducing degradation or preventing contamination.
It should be understood that throughout the drawings, corresponding reference numerals indicate like or corresponding parts and features.